fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Go! New Pretty Cure 5
Go! New Pretty Cure 5 'is MoonlightRainbow's new generation series for Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and remake of her old series ''Yes! New Pretty Cure 5! It's story about five girls who become new generation of the Pretty Cure 5. It's main themes are dreams, hope and butterflies. Story After Pretty Cure 5's battle with Eternal everything was peacful for years. All of girls are now living their normal lifes (or in some cases as normal as it can be when you are married to prince of Palmier Kingdom) but one day Palmier Kingdom is suddenly attacked again. CureMo's suddenly transform back into butterflies and fly off to find new generation of Pretty Cure 5. Characters Pretty Cure '''Fukuhara Harumi - Harumi is 14 years old girl who is very clumsy but has very cheerful attitude. She is kind and cares about others but sometimes acts without thinking and accidentally ofends someone. She is the one who often convinces other to not give up. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight and she is Pretty Cure of Hope. Akimoto Pan - Pan is 14 year old girl and daughter of Natts and Komachi. She is princess of Palmier kingdom and childhood friend of Cake, Vanilla and Toffee. Being half human and half fairy Pan also has mascot form which is squirrel with dark brown fur. Pan is usually shown as calm and shy girl however she can in fact get angry easilly especially when it's about protecting her friends. He dreams to become an author like her mother. Her alter ego is Cure Fantasy and she is Pretty Cure of Tranquillity. Amai Ryoko - Ryoko is 13 year old girl and daughter of Urara and Syrup. She is the middle child and only girl out of three siblings. She loves to sing and cook and her dream is to become chef. She is Harumi's next door neighbour an childhood friend of Sayaka. Like Pan she also has mascot form which is light yellow bird and she also has sky form similiar to her father's. Her alter ego is Cure Orange and she is Pretty Cure of Effervescence. Natsuki Sayaka - Sayaka is 15 year old girl and daughter of Rin. She is very athletic. She often helps her mother at her accessory store but doesn't know what her dream for the future is yet. She is childhood friend of Ryoko but she doesn't know about pretty cure or palmier kingdom before transforming into prettyy cure, unlike Pan an Ryoko. She is Kazumi's step sister but two argue a lot and still have trouble accepting each other since they are big opposites in a way. Her alter ego is Cure Volcano and she is Pretty Cure of Passion. Morimoto Kazumi - Kazumi is 15 year old girl and Sayaka's step sister. She is very clever and top of her class. She doesn't get along very well with Sayaka as two of them argue a lot and have hard time accepting each other. Her alter ego is Cure Oceanum and she is Pretty Cure of Intelligence. Allies Cake - Cake is son of Coco and Nozomi so he has both human and mascot form. He is prince of palmier kingdom and childhood friend of Pan, Vanilla and Toffee. He is very close to Harumi. Vanilla - Vanilla is daughter of Milk who had crush on Cake since they were little. She can turn into human but unlike Cake, Pan and Ryoko she can stay in it for too long as she isn't half human. Toffee - Toffee is childhood friend of Pan, Cake and Vanilla. He likes Vanilla but she doesn't seem to notice. He can turn into human but like Vanilla can't stay in his human form for too long. Coco - One of two kings of Palmier Kingdom, Cake's father and Nozomi's husband. 'Nuts '- One of two kings of Palmier Kingdom, Pan's father and Komachi's husband. 'Syrup '- Ryoko's father and Urara's husband. 'Milk '- Vanilla's mother. Previous Generation Pretty Cure Villains Other Characters Items Locations Music Gallery Differences between Go! New Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! New Pretty Cure 5! *In original, pretty cure of hope is Nozomi and Coco's daughter while in this one they have son who is mascot like character and pretty cure isn't related to them. *In original there was sixth cure, who was villain that changed sides but for this series sixth cure isn't planned at the moment. *Characters have different names. *Ryoko is the middle child while she was the eldest in original. *Mascots are completely different characters. *There is different villain. *Some plots are kept the same but most of story is different. Trivia *Coco has son Cake and Nuts has daughter Pan. If their names are put together it becomes Pancake. **It's similiar to how Coco and Nuts' name together is Coconuts. Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Fan Series Category:New Generation Series Category:Go! New Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series